onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
World Timeline
The following is a list of events as they take place in the world of One Piece, starting from the past heading towards the present storyline. Note, however, that aside from the dates of "402", "1120", "1122", and "1127", all dates on this page are either estimates or non precise time units and therefore are subject to change as the storyline progresses on. Timeline Before the Great Age of Pirates }} }} The Void Century ends. An organization of twenty kings come together to create an alliance known as the World Government. As they come to power, they control and censor everything that has happened in the last 100 years, while at the same time outlawed worldwide the ability to read the Poneglyphs and to research them. }} }} During his journies, Noland arrives on Green Bit, where he protected the dwarves from humans; he is made a hero and has a statue made in his honor. Kaienreki 1122, May 12: Noland arrives on Jaya island and brings about the end of a horrible disease that made the Shandia sick. 4 years later, a large portion of Jaya is shot into the air by the Knock Up Stream. The war between the Skypieans and the Shandia begins. Kaienreki 1127, November 16: Noland brings the King of Lvneel to Jaya to show him the treasures of the people there. He sets sail with 3 ships, however due to a storm two are sacrificed to protect the King. When they arrive on Jaya (November 16th), there is no one living there and the City of Gold is gone. 6 months later, Noland is executed for his "lies" about the city of Gold. He dies claiming the city fell into the ocean. }} The World Government makes an alliance with Fishman Island after centuries of discrimination. The Fighting Fish appear near Green Bit. }} }} }} The Rumbar Pirates are forced to split in two after half the crew, including captain Yorki, contract an incurable disease. Brook takes control over the healthy half of the crew. The Rumbar Pirates are annihilated by an unknown assailant in the Florian Triangle, leaving no survivors. }} Urouge is born. }} Jinbe is born. }} Marshall D. Teach is born. }} }} }} Kumadori is born. }} }} }} }} Fukuro is born. Donquixote Doflamingo kills his father. }} Hody Jones is born. Kuzan, age 19, joins the Marines. Chinjao engages in a fight with Monkey D. Garp and ends up getting his pointed head stomped, something that prevented him from reaching his treasures, making him hold a grudge against Garp. }} }} Nico Olvia leaves Ohara and her daughter Robin to join on a Poneglyph expedition. }} Kalifa is born. Wicca is born. Killer is born. }} Trafalgar Law is born. }} Kaku is born. Upon hearing of the capture of Roger, Shiki goes on a rampage throughout Marineford before being brought down by Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp. He is sent to Level 6 of Impel Down for his actions. Shyarly predicts the coming of the great pirate era that comes a year later. }} Great Age of Pirates . Shanks begins his journey as a pirate captain by asking Buggy to join his crew. This is the last time the pair see each other before parting ways. Duval is born. Jewelry Bonney is born. Bartolomeo is born. The legendary Shipwright Tom is put on trial for building Gol D. Roger's ship, the Oro Jackson. He was given ten years to complete his idea of a Sea Train to be exonerated of this crime. }} 79,000,000 bounty. Jaguar D. Saul presumably dies when he is frozen by Aokiji. Gaimon arrives at the Island of Rare Animals and through a mishap, is trapped inside a treasure chest. He is left behind by his crew. Hatchan saves Silvers Rayleigh out at sea and subsequently befriends him. The Flying Pirate, Shiki the Gold Lion escapes from Impel Down. Shanks first meets Yasopp while sailing near Gecko Island. Nojiko is born. Sabo is born. }} Sanji is born. }} Bell-mère, a Marine, is caught in a battle between Marines and pirates. She survives, and takes two orphans she finds, Nami and Nojiko, back to Cocoyasi Village; she later adopts both girls as her daughters. Stelly is born. }} Usopp is born. }} An unnamed King of an unnamed kingdom visited Kamabakka Kingdom on Momoiro Island. After he returned, he was an Okama. This incident tore the kingdom and the family apart, they were later exiled. Bellett, son of this unnamed king, became a pirate and would later blame Emporio Ivankov for this incident. Portgas D. Ace and Sabo start saving up money in order to buy a pirate ship to leave Dawn Island and become pirates. Queen Otohime begins her campaign of trying to gain signatures from her fellow fishmen and merfolk in order to appease the World Government, so that fishmen and humans can coexist together in peace. }} Fisher Tiger rebrands the mark of the Tenryubito on the freed fishmen slaves into the mark of the sun, and forms the Sun Pirates. The Boa sisters are found by Gloriosa, Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku, who take them back to Amazon Lily. Under the orders of Donquixote Doflamingo, Vergo joins the Marines. }} Corazon is killed by Donquixote Doflamingo. }} Shortly after Shanks' departure, Luffy is taken by his grandfather Monkey D. Garp to train with Curly Dadan and meets his adopted brother Portgas D. Ace. Luffy soon forms a brotherhood with Ace and Sabo in desire to becoming pirates. Sabo is attacked by a World Noble, and is presumed dead. The Tenryubito come to visit the Goa Kingdom on Dawn Island. The Bluejam Pirates set fire to the Gray Terminal in preparation for their arrival, but most who reside there are saved from being burnt to death by Monkey D. Dragon and the Revolutionaries. When the Tenryubito arrive, they appeared to have murdered Sabo as he leaves his home island in hopes of being free from being a noble by becoming a pirate. The pirate captain, Montblanc Cricket, arrives at Jaya. He stays to search for proof on whether his ancestor was or was not a false witness, so he can be liberated from his family curse. His crew abandoned him shortly afterwards. Chouchou's owner, Hocker sets up his pet shop in Orange Town. The famous actress Victoria Cindry dies in a tragic accident. Dr. Hogback meets the Shichibukai Gekko Moriah, along with Absalom and Perona. Last time Hatchan visits Shakuyaku and Silvers Rayleigh after joining the Sun Pirates. The Revolutionaries start to look for Nico Robin. The Sun Pirates meet Koala, a young girl who was a slave of the Tenryubito. Fisher Tiger rebrands her slave mark into the mark of the sun, making her the very first human to bear the Sun Pirates' emblem. Upon returning Koala to her home island, Fisher Tiger is ambushed by Marines led by Rear Admiral Strawberry. After barely escaping the island with a Marine ship stolen by his crew, Tiger chooses to die rather than receive a transfusion from the human blood on the ship. Angered over Tiger's death, Arlong heads back to Foolshout Island to get revenge on the humans who betrayed Tiger, only to be defeated and captured by Vice Admiral Borsalino. He is then imprisoned in Impel Down. }} Gan Fall is replaced as the God of Skypiea by Enel in a coup d'État. A meeting is held at Mariejois with the World Counsel to discuss Dragon and his Revolutionary movement. Hiluluk dies, upon his death Tony Tony Chopper goes to live with Doctor Kureha, she begins to teach him how to be a real doctor. Two fans of the book on Montblanc Noland, Masira and his brother Shoujou, show up at Jaya to aid with Montblanc Cricket's efforts to settle things with his ancestor. Momonosuke is born. }} The Franky Family begins to collect 200,000,000. Portgas D. Ace leaves Luffy's hometown. }} Coby accidentally ends up as the chore boy for the pirate Alvida. Dr. Vegapunk and his colleague, Caesar Clown, performed an experiment with chemical weaponry on Punk Hazard. The experiment failed, however, causing it to become a chemical wasteland. }} Cavendish appears in the New World as a powerful new Super Rookie. }} Tenreki Trivia * Using Noland's Log book as a guide, it is possible to work out that the current storyline of One Piece takes place in the sixteenth century with the Kaienreki reference. References Site Navigation fr:Calendrier_de_One_Piece id:Garis_Waktu_Dunia Category:History Category:Lists